A Teardrop Kissed Her Lips
by MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary
Summary: Is she an omen, or an angel. She existed to serve him. But how could she if he was gone? When her crystal tears touch her lips, magical things happen. But is there enough magic in her tears to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains many spoilers from the anime if you haven't watched the whole thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel which means I don't own Kaitou Dark! -sobs uncontrollably-

Stage 1

Sakiko Arrives

---------------------------------

"Hmm...let's see what the cards say today."

"Kyu!"

A hand picked up a card off the table.

"It's time!"

---------------------------------

It had been a month sinve the _'Black Wings' _ had been destroyed and Daisuke Niwa had slipped into a depression that no one could cure. He wouldn't eat and barely slept for fear of the nightmares that haunted him every time he did. The only person to whom he would speak was Riku.

Dark was gone. A part of him was gone. He felt empty without the thief's voice echoing inside his mind.

"Dai, please eat something!" Emiko Niwa begged her son as they sat at breakfast.

Daisuke looked at the plate in front of him and then looked away. Food no longer had any appeal to him.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Towa called as she went to open the door.

There was silence in the house for a little bit until a voice called out, "Grandpa Daichii, I'm here!

A cheerfull looking girl peeked her head into the room.

"Hi! Kai and I have arrived!" There was a "Kyu!" from her shoulder as she stepped all the way into the room.

Sha had waist length silvery blue hair and glimmering silver eyes. She was wearing a silver dress and silver boots. Sitting on her shoulder was a little white bunny who looked just like With.

"Sakiko, hello. I've been expecting you." Daichii said from his spot at the table.

"The time has come." The girl said mysteriously.

"Yes. It has, hasn't it." Daichii had an odd look in his old eyes.

The girl scanned the room. "Let's see if I can remember. Aunt Emiko, Uncle Kosuke and...Daisuke!" She smiled at the said teen.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked, shocking Emiko, Kosuke, and Towa because he hadn't spoken for nearly a month.

The girl frowned slightly. "I'm your cousin, Sakiko Niwa, remember?" Daisuke shook his head.

Emiko rushed to the girl, embracing her tightly.

"Does this mean you've accepted our offer!"

"For the time being, yes." Sakiko smiled at her familly. "Has he...completely forgotten me?" She then added in a whisper to Emiko.

Emiko pretended she hadn't heard as she scratched the bunny on Sakiko's shoulder behind the ear.

"Kyu!" The bunny rubbed against Emiko's fingers.

"Is that With?" Towa asked, shocked that the said bunny would have perched on the girls shoulder so quickly.

"No. This is Kai." Sakiko said, picking up the bunny and tickling stomach.

The bunny responded by hopping out of her hand and going to Daichii.

"Well, hello there Kai. Long time no see." Daichii said, picking up the bunny.

The bunny cocked it's head to one side and "Kyu'd repeatedly.

"Is Kai like With then?" Towa asked.

"Apart from becoming wings, yes." Sakiko answered.

As if in response the bunny hopped off Daichii's lap and began to glow. Next thing they knew it was a girl with waist length brown hair and saphire blue eyes. She was the same height as Sakiko and they had a lot of facial resemblance. It reminded Emiko of someone but she couldn't place who.

"Hello. My name is Kai." Kai said.

"Oh, Sakiko, I'm glad you'll be staying with us again." Kosuke said at last.

**(Note: I really needed to make him say something.) **

"Again?" Daisuke asked, still shocking all but Daichii and Sakiko.

"Yes. She stayed with us until you two were seven." Emikp answered, shocked that he really didn't remember her.

"Yeah Dai! You used to be my best friend in the whole world!" Sakiko said with a huge smile.

"Hey! What about me!" Kai cried indignantly.

"Ok. So, I had two best friends in the whole world..."

Emiko laughed. "Well, I'm glad you think of Dai that way because you'll have to share his room with him. Towa has taken the guest room and I'm afraid it's pretty small."

"Oh no! I couldn't intrude on his privacy! I don't mind sleeping on the couch or something!" Sakiko panicked.

"It's not a problem." Daisuke said in monotone.

Sakiko smiled. "Thank you, Daisuke."

"Sakiko," Kosuke began but the said girl cut him off.

"Please, feel free to call me Kiko."

"Alright then, Kiko. Why don't you go take your things up to Daisuke's room? Daisuke, please show her where it is." Kosuke finished.

Kiko walked to the entrance of the house and grabbed one of her bags, Kai grabbing one of the same size and a much smaller one.

Daisuke got up from his seat and led the girls up the stairs, remaining silent and downcast.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us she was coming?" Emiko asked.

"It slipped my mind." Daichii said innocently.

"Well, I hope she's not still intent on meeting Dark." Kosuke said sadly.

"I'm sure she is. She wouldn't be Sakiko if she wasn't. You know it's that girl's lifelong dream." Replied Daichii.

"Well, the poor girl is in for a heartbreak." Emiko sighed.

"Let's not tell her just yet. We'll gently ease her into it." Emiko and Kosuke nodded in agreement of Daichii's decision.


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ!

AHHHH!! I'M BACK!! OK, so, here's the deal, I have a new penname! It is MegamiofMeiun!! I will be reposting some of my old stories on there if people like them, so go on and send my new penname some PM's if you want a certain story reposted. If people don't request it, I won't do it (except gangsta camp and dare show, they're definitely being redone. So, anyways, if you like my writing, PLEASE, check out my new profile and send me messages. I really love you guys for putting up with me!!


End file.
